


Dante and Spla2oon

by Ririsu



Series: Devils May Crack [3]
Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom, Splatoon 2
Genre: Dante eats something other than pizza!, Dante sucks at splatoon 2, F/M, Fun, shocker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririsu/pseuds/Ririsu
Summary: Dante can't handle being a squid kid





	Dante and Spla2oon

Lazying on the couch cussing at squids.

That's the life really.

And exactly what you were up to on your lazy day for the week.

You had some levels to grind up on splatoon 2 for your switch and by hell you were going to do that shit till your joy cons died on you forcing you to charge them. 

The shop was silent, everyone was out doing whatever. The only job you knew about was Dantes cause you were there when he took it and left. 

A simple demon horde to kill off before it grew any more. Would be just a few hours really, dumbass would be home before dinner.

Which was finished and just on the stove to stay warm, you had done it long before your play session began.

You had managed to start from level 68 and now at 74. Grinding on salmon run for exp tickets then farming them out on turf.

Just as you hit level 75 the door to the shop opens. It was dark out, but the sign was flipped to closed and only Dante would be walking in this late, maybe Lady or Nero but you shot for Dante.

"Hey baby, back."

Yep. The childish twin.

"Welcome back, dinner is done go get some." You state from the couch, you hear the door lock then shuffling of his weapons being placed down, and his coat. 

"Sure, but I need a shower."

"Whatever makes you relax faster." You shrug as you get splatted once more. "Son of a-"

Dante walks by into the bathroom. You pay him no mind as the shower is turned on.

Being here for 3 years you know not to walk near the bathroom if the light is on,  Nero broke the door and it hasn't been replaced yet, last thing you want is to walk in to brush your teeth and see a naked half bred stepping out of the shower.

You space out focused on your game, not listening to the shower or Dante humming to himself all easy going.

You don't even register the shower being turned off, or the white haired man walking into the kitchen in just a towel to grab some food.

Until you felt the couch dip next to you did you notice the tall man munching on some pasta with steamy butter potatoes and steak, he had set a beer down on the coffee table too. 

"What'cha doing?" He asked kicking his feet up on the coffee table, careful of his beer.

"Splatoon 2." You mumble as the match ends.

You tap on the joy con waiting, it was on of those close matches.

"Yes!" You shout.

Your team managed by just a point.

You leveled up once more. With a stretch you went back to the plaza and leaned back. You needed extra exp again.

"Nice job..." Dante congratulates you as he eats." ...foods great by the way." He scoops up some more pasta and shovels it into his mouth.

"Glad you like it. Anytime you don't eat pizza it's an accomplishment in my book." You snicker setting the controller down.

"Hey don't start. Pizza is a salad, you can put anything on it and it works. And it already has sauce." Dante argues with a playful tone.

You do a massive double take at him eyes wide "Boi did you just try to tell me pizza is healthy and a salad! Get'th fuuuuuuck outta here." You roll your eyes and steal the bite of potatoes he had on his fork before he could stuff it into his mouth. 

"Hey! My potats!"

"I'm a cannibal. No potatoes are safe." You lick your bottom lip off, some butter had dribbled down.

"Mmm I love this things. How do you make them so good?" He finished the rest of the veggie before more could be stolen. You just shrug. 

"No idea, skill?" You snicker and prop your legs up on the coffee table next to his after grabbing the controller again to play. You still had an hour or so to play before the joy cons would need to charge.

Dante watched you for a few rounds as he ate and sipped his beer.

"You missed." He snarked as you missed a target with your charger.

.

.

.

.

"You misused again."

.

.

.

.

"Missssed."

"Mis-" "Phhhhacking shut up!" You toss a pillow at him, he doesn't even dodge. He just lets it whack him in the face.

 "I KNOW I MISSED! I KNEW BEFORE I EVEN MADE THE SHOT! I KNOW!" You shout dropping the controller onto the couch between you two., he just chuckles and pulls the pillow off his face and looks at you. Wet bangs just starting to dry and hung in his face. "Don't tell me I need to show you how it's done." He jokes.

Your eyes twitches and you toss him the controller. "By all means mister legendary devil hunter, by all means." He takes it and starts playing with a smirk.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"What do you mean I have to press down again to get him to pain the wall with the roller!?" Dante yelled watching the screen as his character got splatted trying to get up a half painted wall.

"Wow Dante, first you suck with a charger, and a brush, now the roller. Is there any weapon you can main." You cross your arms watching amused.

"Shut up! I am just learning the controls!"

"Learning them for an hour. To your righ-" Dead.

Dante tosses you the controller mid match and you quickly recover ground for your team, splatting 3 of the enemy and getting more turf. By the end of the match you had them pinned to their spawn.

"Don't say it." Dante scowls.

"Jackpot." You shrug and turn the console of and charge the joycons.


End file.
